Kid y una cita
by GlowingCats
Summary: Parecía que la única posiblidad que tenía Kid de acostarse con Law era teniendo una cita antes. ¿Kid y una cita? Eso solo podía terminar en desastre, si no fuera por un extraño reloj con el que podía retroceder el tiempo. [KidLaw]


_El título original tiene una historia demasiado larga y curiosa, pero se podría decir que me costó decidir cambiarlo por algo más digno…_

 _También me ha apetecido añadir por ahí a uno de mis OCs, Lily, a quien le tengo mucho cariño. Y espero incluirla en más escritos._

 _Sin más dilación, ¡qué aproveche! :D_

* * *

Kid no era alguien a quien una cita fuera a cambiar su rutina.

De hecho, ¿una cita, Kid?

Por muy raro que resultara… Sí. Tenía una cita. Con el atractivo doctor del séptimo piso. Se habían cruzado varias veces por los rellanos, y aunque al pelirrojo le hubieran entrado mil y una ganas de empotrarle contra los buzones hasta el momento solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras que no iban más allá del típico "hola, ¿qué tal?" y "qué tengas un buen día". Bueno, el doctor era quien hablaba. Kid solo gruñía ya que cuando solían encontrarse eran las seis de la mañana. El moreno saliendo del portal para trabajar, y el pelirrojo entrando con una borrachera cada vez peor que la anterior.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Una cita. Kid y una cita.

Había sido curiosa la forma de llegar a ese paso, de hecho siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que el doctor pronunció las palabras "primero invítame a cenar". ¿Todavía existían esas personas que necesitaban una cena para no sentirse tan frescos de aceptar un simple polvo? Bueno, de simple poco, nadie se había quejado hasta el momento. Pero él solo estaba intentando echar un polvo antes de llegar a casa y ponerse a hacer la comida. De esos de las dos de la tarde que te abren el apetito y terminas acabando con todo lo que hay en la nevera. Y bamb, ni polvo, ni hambre, y una cita.

Pero aun había sido más graciosa la reacción de Killer, su agradable compañero de piso que le tiró un cojín a la cara cuando le despertó a las cuatro de la tarde a las palabras de:

-No sé qué coño ha pasado, pero tengo una cita con el doctor del séptimo.

Y es que el rubio se creía muy gracioso, y cuando se despertaba su humor estaba por las nubes. Pero para humor el de su otra compañera, Lily, de personalidad similar a la del rubio. Quizás porque compartían color de pelo.

-¿Una cita con el doctor? Ya era hora de que te plantearas adentrarte en el mundo de la cirugía facial.

-Qué chiste, Lilian.

Ésta solo respondió con un gruñido antes de acurrucarse contra el rubio para intentar seguir durmiendo la siesta. Los dos, en un sofá en el que apenas cabían.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a pensar porque si quería un polvo no había subido a casa antes, y se había llevado a Lily al dormitorio. O a Killer. O a los dos. Con ellos sí que abría el apetito.

Quizás porque el doctor, llamado Trafalgar Law, a todo esto, tenía pinta de compartir sus mismos gustos en la cama. Y para qué negarlo, era un auténtico caramelito al que quería exprimir hasta la última gota.

-Los caramelos no se exprimen, Kid.

La voz de Lily retumbaba en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba esa frase.

Pero independientemente de lo raro que resultara mezclar en una misma frase las palabras "Kid" y "cita", ya solo quedaban dos horas para tener que subir a buscar al moreno. Y seguía sin restaurante.

No le valdría una cena en casa, en la que serviría cuatro tomates, algo de lechuga y una lata de atún, aliñado con aceite y vinagre, a lo que llamaría "ensalada", no. Eso se comía rápido, un bocado, otro bocado y venga, al cuarto a follar.

No.

Demasiado fácil.

Trafalgar era alguien con clase.

Clase.

Estaba deseando ver cuanta clase seguía teniendo una vez le arrancara la ropa de un tirón y le empotrara contra el cabecero de la cama.

Y a alguien con "clase" se le lleva a un restaurante de estos que te recogen el abrigo al entrar. "¿Para qué? ¿Y si tengo frío y no me lo quiero quitar?" Manda cojones que ahora le dijeran a uno qué hacer cuando ahí el que manda es el que paga. Encima en estos sitios te servían una mierda de raciones. Kid era alguien que necesitaba comer en grandes cantidades, llenarse la boca, y por primera vez no iba con segundas intenciones.

Ya improvisaría, eso no era tan importante al fin y al cabo.

Kid no era de los que se alteraban buscando qué ponerse, de hecho había optado por el único traje que tenía, el cual le empezaba a quedar pequeño. Si por él fuera ya se habría deshecho de esa ropa, pero no podía ir a uno de esos restaurantes con su habitual vestimenta.

Lily se había ofrecido voluntaria para conseguirle un traje de alquiler a buen precio.

Se notaba que se había despertado de buen humor. Dormir hasta las seis de la tarde era lo que tenía. Bueno, eso y el ruidoso polvo que le había echado Killer. No se sorprendería si dijeran que se habían cargado la cama. Y siquiera le habían invitado.

Pero el traje le daba igual.

Podría ser un paso, no tenía que perder tiempo buscando qué ponerse, por lo que podría buscar restaurante… Pero no.

Por desgracia, hacía años que no usaba el traje, por lo tanto para encontrarlo había tenido que remover toda su ropa, y ahora se encontraba tirada por toda la habitación como si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde decidiendo qué pegaba con el azul, o si el negro y el rojo eran apropiados esa noche.

Estaba preocupado por otra cosa. Un atractivo y caro reloj que se había encontrado en la calle esa mañana cuando había bajado a por el desayuno a la cafetería de enfrente.

Pero lo que le preocupaba no era si devolverlo o no, nada de eso. Cuando lo ajustó y movió la manecilla un par de minutos hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que en vez de estar en el portal mirando el reloj, se encontraba en la calle, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había recogido.

Pensó que eso de dormir poco estaba afectándole, por lo que cuando lo probó por segunda vez, y en vez de marcar las once hizo que las agujas cambiaran a las diez y media, se encontró en su cuarto. En la cama estaba la toalla aun mojada que había dejado ahí después de ducharse, y la chaqueta que iba a ponerse, pero al final se le olvidó.

Cualquier duda que le quedara de si ese reloj tenía algo extraño se borró en cuanto Killer llamó a su puerta y se asomó.

-Compra pasteles, de lo que quieras.

-Dudo que queden de chocolate a estas horas, a Lily no le gustan los de manzana por lo que solo quedan los de crema pastelera.

Sí. ¿Por qué si no estaría reviviendo una conversación que ya habían tenido? A decir verdad podría haber cambiado la respuesta, ¿eso habría afectado en el futuro?

Demasiadas dudas y una preocupación mayor; la cita.

Se encontraba en su cuarto poniéndose el reloj mientras escuchaba lo que le contaba Killer cuando este cambió de conversación de golpe.

-… Por eso los dinosaurios no podían crear edificios. Oye Kid, ¿vas a llevar el reloj mágico a la cita? –comentó en tono burlón.

-Prefiero que hablemos de tu teoría de los dinosaurios y las ciudades.

-Creo que es una buena idea.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Trafalgar es alguien raro. Si algo sale mal siempre puedes retroceder un par de minutos y arreglarlo.

-La verdad… No me parece una mala idea… Pero sería como hacer trampa.

Ambos chicos se miraron, soltando una sonora carcajada. Como si a ellos les importara eso.

La hora de la _cita_ llegó, _las 21:00_.

* * *

Kid no dejaba de dar vueltas en el rellano, maldiciendo la hora a la que habían quedado. ¿Quién cenaba tan temprano? Di que sumando el tiempo que tardarían en llegar ve a saber a qué restaurante… Podrían darles las diez y media. Pero también tenía un plan para eso. El reloj estaba de su parte.

Finalmente llamó a la puerta, dejando ambas manos en la espalda en una postura educada. Las manos libres… Tenía la impresión que algo faltaba… ¿Flores? ¿Bombones?

Flores, mejor flores. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle, y no tardó en visualizar un llamativo ramo de flores de plástico que adornaba el rellano. Lo cogió con rapidez, la suficiente para estar de pie en la puerta cuando esta se abrió, y apareció el moreno elegantemente vestido, terminando de arreglarse la corbata.

-Buenas noches, Eustass-ya.

-Ehm… Buenas noches. Toma –le tendió el ramo, intentando recordar la última película romántica que su adorable compañera de piso les había obligado a ver a Killer y a él, para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Esas películas daban auténtica grima.

-G… Gracias… Qué bonitas… No las había visto nunca –respondió Law cogiendo el ramo, claramente de forma irónica. "¿Hola, Eustass-ya? Veo esas flores todos los días cuando salgo de casa." Aun así no dijo nada, y evitó reírse.- Iré a ponerlas en agua –flores de plástico en agua.

-No sabía si traerte bombones.

-Mejor así, no te preocupes, no soy de los que comen dulces todo el día.

Normal, era médico. Presentía que se avecinaba una aburrida cena llena de tecnicismos y frases de "deberías pasarte por mi consulta", "¿y esa palidez?", "no pidas eso, no es sano". Esperaba que Trafalgar no fuera de esa forma.

En cuanto el moreno desapareció por la puerta negó pensando que había empezado bastante mal, por lo que miró el reloj y retrocedió cinco minutos, cuando aún seguía dando vueltas por el rellano.

Llamó a la puerta y dejó ambas manos detrás de la espalda, otra vez.

Esta vez Law salió aun con la corbata en la mano, y por su expresión supo que iba mejor.

-Buenas noches, Eustass-ya –era raro volver a oírlo casi del mismo modo que la vez anterior.

-Buenas noches, Trafalgar. ¿Nos vamos?

-Veo que no eres de los que llevan flores o bombones a una cita.

-Tsk. No.

El moreno ladeó una sonrisa mientras terminaba de ponerse la corbata con cuidado y lentitud. Demasiada lentitud.

-Trae, que me estás poniendo de los nervios –el pelirrojo tiró de sus manos para atársela él, aunque como no tenía ni idea terminó haciendo un nudo como si fuera los cordones de un pantalón de chándal.- Venga, vamos que perdemos la reserva.

Empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor, aunque cuando giró la mirada hacia Law, confirmando que le seguía, tenía la corbata perfectamente hecha. Qué práctica.

-¿A dónde iremos esta noche, Eustass-ya?

-Es una sorpresa, pero espero que acabemos en mi cama.

El doctor soltó una leve risa entre coqueta y divertida.

-Todo se verá.

Minutos después ya estaban en la carretera, en el coche de Kid. No tenía ni idea de qué restaurante podía ser del estilo del doctor, siquiera donde se encontraban esos lugares. Cuando salía a cenar fuera con amigos normalmente iban a por algo de comida rápida, o a algún bar o mesón. Como mucho a algún restaurante de costa a pie de playa. Pero nunca se había acercado siquiera a lugares tan finos como para saber donde estaban.

Law no era tonto, sabía de sobra lo que pasaba. No conocía mucho al pelirrojo, pero por lo que había visto, y también ido viviendo esa noche… Imaginaba que no tendría ningún restaurante. Aun así no dijo nada.

* * *

Habían salido de casa a las nueve, y ya eran las diez. No habían dejado de dar vueltas por la ciudad en busca de algún buen restaurante, y Law estaba empezando a impacientarse notablemente, cuando finalmente encontró uno que parecía tener aspecto de establecimiento en el que te hacían sangrar la cartera.

-Por fin, pensé que hoy no cenaríamos –comentó el moreno antes de salir del coche. Juraría que había diversión en su voz, sin contar el mal humor. Aunque razones tenía.

Pero eso se arreglaba en un momento.

Nuevamente, Kid miró el reloj y retrocedió hasta las nueve y diez, cuando estaban saliendo de casa. Tuvo que hacer un giro demasiado brusco para no estamparse contra un edificio cuando retrocedieron en el tiempo, y se encontraron en la carretera de nuevo.

Esta vez no hubo desesperación por el tiempo que tardaron, ni tuvo que poner la radio para suavizar la tensión y el silencio. Fue directo al restaurante que había encontrado finalmente, y llegaron poco antes de las nueve y media.

Law le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, como de costumbre, mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta del traje.

-¿Vienes mucho a este sito, Eustass-ya?

-Pues claro. Si no a ver cómo habríamos llegado tan rápido. Venga tira. Quiero decir… Bah sí, venga tira –no es como si fuera a cambiar sus formas ahora por un polvo.

Al entrar les recibió un hombre que trató de hacerse con sus chaquetas. "Es una puta chaqueta, no un abrigo, déjame en paz." A pesar de este pensamiento Kid le dedicó un intento de sonrisa forzada, terminando por golpear su hombro de forma amistosa.

-Qué tal hombre, cuánto tiempo.

-¿Nos conocemos, señor?

-Es que cambian mucho de personal –susurró el pelirrojo hacia Law para justificar el porqué no le conocían si iba tan a menudo.

El moreno simplemente asintió sin poder dejar de sonreír con diversión, sabiendo que todo era un farol. Pero si Kid disfrutaba jugando a eso…

Una vez consiguieron una mesa alejada al fondo, al lado de los enormes ventanales, se sentaron uno frente al otro, y no tardaron en coger la carta.

Kid empezó a leer los platos de nombres rarísimos que no decían lo que llevaba cada cosa, por lo que tendría que dejarse llevar y escoger lo que sonara mejor. Tuvo que mirar al moreno un par de veces e imaginárselo sin ropa, mordiendo la almohada de su cama mientras gritaba su nombre para recordarse el porqué se tomaba tantas molestias en esa _cita_.

Le estaba cogiendo asco a la palabra cita.

-Eustass-ya –levantó la mirada de la carta, viendo entonces que el camarero ya había tomado el pedido del moreno, y esperaba por el suyo.

-Sí… -pronunció el nombre del primer plato que vio, como si de su comida favorita se tratase.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias.

Finalmente a solas, tenía ganas de ver cómo era Law realmente.

-¿Has abierto en canal a muchos hoy?

-Más o menos.

-¿Mucha sangre? –los ojos del pelirrojo oscurecieron de puro placer con solo pensarlo.

-Sí, y te daría detalles pero a juzgar por tu mirada podrías correrte aquí mismo –una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del moreno.

-Prefiero esperar a hacerlo dentro de ti.

-Uhmm –respondió Law moviendo la copa de vino. ¿Cuándo había llegado eso a la mesa?

* * *

Si algo odiaba Kid de los restaurantes era la cantidad de camareros, algunos con dos bandejas, que iban de un lado para otro, haciéndote creer que tenían tu comida ya lista. Y a veces así era, pero con tanta vuelta sirviendo otros platos terminaban enfriando los tuyos, por lo que en resumen el pelirrojo no dejó de gruñir mientras le mandaba mirabas de odio a todos los camareros que pasaban cerca pero no paraban en su mesa.

Finalmente un enorme plato aterrizó frente a sus narices. Olía demasiado bien, pero seguía sin saber qué había pedido. Podría decir que parecía algún tipo de carne, pero sería arriesgarse mucho.

-Y dime, Trafalgar –murmuró Kid llevándose a la boca el primer bocado de su extraño plato.

-¿Hhmm?

-¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no estás trabajando?

-Quema –respondió Law con una sonrisa divertida que parecía que no iba a irse de su rostro en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo?

Tarde.

Kid acababa de entender a lo que se refería el moreno.

Estaba acostumbrado a comer platos calientes, a quemarse la lengua, y el engullir la comida sin masticarla mucho, quemándose también la garganta. Eso le daba igual.

El problema era otro.

Los extraños puntos verdes y rojos que condimentaban su comida picaban a niveles que desconocía, y Kid no era alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a comer picante.

-Su puta madre –murmuró apoyando un codo en la mesa, y la boca sobre su mano con cierto disimulo para contenerse y no escupirlo todo.

La sonrisa divertida de Law solo aumentó.

-No quema, pica –sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, por lo que tuvo que rendirse finalmente y coger el vaso de agua, dándole un trago hasta acabarse el líquido.

-Eustass-ya, eso es peor…

Catástrofe.

Catástrofe que en otro momento habría sido lo más divertido del mundo para Kid.

No sabía si había sido cosa del agua, quizás su boca no había aguantado más picante, pero el caso es que lo escupió todo. Hacia delante. ¿Y a quién tenía delante?

Law cerró los ojos al sentir la lluvia de agua y más cosas de las que prefería no saber. Si lo hubiera visto venir se habría apartado, pero no le había dado tiempo. En cuestión de segundos se vio empapado del torso hacia arriba. ¿Qué clase de boca tenía Kid para poder beber tanta cantidad de agua?

Los allí presentes lo miraban todo con expresiones asqueadas por el sitio tan fino donde se encontraban, otros contenían la risa por la expresión indiferente del moreno, quien se apartaba un mechón mojado de la frente, y los camareros se acercaron rápidamente para ayudar… Bueno, para secar el suelo.

Kid, que no pudo evitar pensar en el truco del reloj, se dejó llevar y soltó una escandalosa carcajada, golpeando la mesa con un puño. Pagaría lo que fuera con tal de tener una imagen del moreno en esa situación, mirándole indiferente. Juraría que hasta vio cierta diversión en su mirada.

Lo volvería hacer sin duda.

Pero por desgracia había un polvo que quería conseguir, por lo que miró la hora y retrocedió diez minutos, cuando aun no tenían la comida.

¿Cómo se libró de la "Catástrofe Picante"? Simplemente le dijo a Law que se había equivocado, que no le gustaba el picante y este le cambió el plato sin problema, aunque tuvo que decir que por un momento había dudado en si repetir lo ocurrido o dejar las cosas así.

El resto de la noche pasó bastante tranquila. Intercambiaron información sobre ambos, se contaron alguna anécdota ocurrida en esos días y poco más. Se conocieron algo mejor. Y Kid no había tenido que retroceder el tiempo más veces.

Al final Law no había resultado ser un maniático como pensaba, no al menos en cuanto a la medicina, ya que el trozo de pan ni lo tocó. Siquiera lo miró.

¿Una cita perfecta? Quizás… De solo pensarlo se estremecía, qué horror.

Estaban con el postre cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había ido… Perfecto. Simplemente. Los únicos momentos en los que de verdad se lo había pasado bien los había borrado, nunca habían existido. Se removió algo incómodo al pensar en ello, pero de nuevo intentó mentalizarse de que era una simple cita para conseguir llevarse al doctor a la cama, nada más.

Esperaba no tener que salir a cenar cada vez que quisiera acostarse con él.

Law estaba concentrado devorando el pastel de tres chocolates con nata que había pedido cuando se dio cuenta de que Kid miraba la mesa pasmado, y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que no estaba fascinado por el color del mantel, si no sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa ladeada, cargada de malicia e ideas nada inocentes, apareció en su rostro.

Con ayuda del otro pie se quitó uno de los zapatos y se escurrió ligeramente en la silla, llevando su pie a la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona cuando este dio un salto y se encontró con su mirada, claramente sin esperar eso.

-¿Ocurre algo, Eustass-ya?

Kid gruñó como respuesta.

-No, pero ocurrirá si te apartas –amenazó sentándose mejor.

Law comenzó a mover el pie con lentitud, haciendo una suave presión contra el pelirrojo, quien se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro ni un microsegundo.

Las caricias que le estaba proporcionando Law eran expertas y certeras. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacía eso, y era agradable pensarlo. A él le gustaban ese tipo de personas, lanzadas aunque fuera en público. Eso solo lo hacía todo más excitante.

Law presionó el pie con cierta fuerza controlada sobre el miembro del contrario, quien se llenó la boca de su tarta de queso para evitar gemir, o al menos que no sonara en alto. Porque eso si que no quería retrocederlo.

El moreno simplemente sonreía de forma coqueta y divertida, deslizando la cremallera de sus pantalones, todo con el pie. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y lo estaba dejando claro. Nuevamente se acomodó sobre su miembro, notando como cada vez estaba más duro y sensible al tacto.

Kid apretó las manos en la mesa, teniendo que volver a llenarse la boca de pastel.

Entonces, como si aun quisiera provocarle más, Law untó un dedo en la nata de su postre y se lo llevó a la boca, relamiéndolo con elegancia y lentitud, haciendo que en la mente de Kid no fuera su dedo lo que estaba chupando, precisamente.

Si creía que el juego llegaba hasta ahí se equivocaba.

Esta vez, el moreno cogió una de sus manos y repitió el proceso, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera pendiente de ellos antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Kid no pudo contener un gemido ahogado al sentir la cálida lengua del contrario relamer uno de sus dedos con tanto esmero.

Las expresiones que le estaba regalando el doctor sin duda eran increíbles, y a ese paso no podría aguantar hasta llegar a casa.

-¿Quieres ir al baño, Eustass-ya? –preguntó Law apartándose despacio, metiendo en su boca el último trozo de su postre.

-No.

Esto desconcertó al cirujano. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Le había provocado para nada? Creía que estaban claras las intenciones de esa cita.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No quiero follar en el baño, donde no puedas gritar mi nombre para que no nos echen.

-Mmhh… En ese caso…

No tardaron en pedir la cuenta, y en salir de allí más rápido de lo que habrían ido al baño. Daban demasiado el cantazo, pero como si a alguno de los dos le importara eso.

* * *

Kid empujó a Law contra la pared, empotrándole contra esta con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, antes de besarle con toda la pasión que cabía en su cuerpo. El moreno no tuvo más remedio que seguirle intentando controlar su fuerza para que no le dejara sin labios, pero para el pelirrojo eso era lo de menos, como el hecho de que tenían que respirar, por lo visto.

-Eustass-ya… -susurró Law contra sus labios, cogiendo fuertes bocanadas de aire mientras sentía como las manos del pelirrojo bajaban hasta su trasero.

-Entremos –gruñó Kid mientras buscaba las llaves con desesperación en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. ¿Dónde mierda estaban cuando más las necesitaba? Porque estaba seguro de que las había cogido.

Empezaba a impacientarse, tanto que estuvo a punto de decirle a Law que subían a su casa, cuando finalmente tocó el metal de las benditas llaves, y abrió a toda hostia.

Tiró de Law, caminando hacia atrás al conocerse la casa de sobra, para poder abrazarle contra él, sin tardar en volver a bajar las manos a su trasero a la vez que besaba y mordía su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, quizás porque Law no estaba únicamente pendiente de él, de que no estaban solos.

Killer y Lily se encontraban en el sofá viendo una película, o eso antes de estar mirándoles a ambos, aunque por sus expresiones parecían ver eso a menudo. O habérselo esperado.

-Como si no estuvieran –gruñó Kid en el oído del moreno, quien saludó educadamente con una mano a ambos antes de soltar un jadeo por el nuevo ataque a su cuello.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó una vez en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué entiendes tú por "como si no estuvieran"?

No hubo respuesta.

-Mis compañeros de piso, y mejores amigos. Amigos con derecho a roce, a demasiado roce.

Law soltó una ligera carcajada por la respuesta que había estado esperando.

-Tienes buen gusto.

-¿Es un auto cumplido, Trafalgar?

-Puede ser.

A los dos les pareció buena idea dejar de hablar y mantener la boca ocupada en otra cosa, por lo que Kid no tardó en empujar a Law para que cayera en la cama, poniéndose encima de este para atacar de nuevo su cuello, sabiendo que las marcas que quedarían no serían pocas, pero le gustaba la idea.

Notó como, bajo su propio cuerpo, Law se soltaba la corbata hasta quitársela, empezando a desabrochar su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Mmhh? –el moreno abrió los ojos, soltando otro botón.

Kid no tardó en apartar sus manos mientras se sentaba sobre su cintura, continuando con lo que había obligado al moreno a dejar a medias.

-Quiero desnudarte yo.

Prácticamente a tirones, el pelirrojo le quitó la chaqueta del traje, lanzándola ve a saber donde, aunque pudo hacerse una idea al escuchar varias cosas caer de un estante.

Observó el torso de Law al tener la camisa desabrochada, sorprendido por los tatuajes ya que hasta el momento solo había visto los de los dedos, y antebrazos, pero no imaginaba que tuviera tantos.

Tan ido estaba fijándose en su trabajado cuerpo que no se dio cuenta cuando Law comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta, apartándola con mucho más cuidado del que había tenido él anteriormente.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? –la profunda voz del doctor le sacó de su trance.

-Llevo viéndolo toda la noche.

Kid recorrió su pecho con ambas manos, arañando su piel mientras iba bajando por sus abdominales hasta el cierre del pantalón, consiguiendo sacarle un gemido. Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, llevaba deseando oír eso desde que decidió que se acostaría con él costara lo que costara.

Permitió que Law le quitara la camisa antes de seguir con su tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones, sin tardar en besar sus labios de forma ansiosa, metiendo la lengua en su boca mientras tiraba del cinturón para soltarlo.

Desabrochó sus pantalones, quitándoselos con la misma necesidad que la prenda anterior, sin tardar en atacar su cuello una vez más. Mordió su piel a la vez que movía la cadera contra la suya, notando su erección a pesar de tener los vaqueros puestos.

-Mmghh… -gimió Law, llevando ambas manos a su espalda, arañándola mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Volvió a incorporarse para quitarle la camisa, de nuevo a tirones, sin poder dejar de mirar el cuerpo del doctor, y sobretodo su mirada llena de lujuria. Al final Kid no iba a ser el único que estaba deseando que eso pasara.

Cuando Kid se deshizo de su camisa, cogió sus brazos para pegarlos a la cama, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Algo que le hizo estremecerse.

En una de las muñecas de Law, se encontraba un reloj dorado, con las manecillas y los números en negro, realmente similar al suyo.

No podía ser.

-¿Ocurre algo? –protestó el moreno al haber dejado de recibir atención.

-¿Y esto? –Kid tragó saliva con dificultad, pensando que se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas.

Al fin y al cabo muchos relojes se parecían. Eran como las colonias, cuatro tipos de olores y de ahí lo único que cambiaba era el frasco… ¿No?

-Me lo encontré hace un par de días frente a la panadería de la esquina –respondió Law con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo que te encontraste este reloj? Es imposible que algo tan caro estuviera así sin más en el suelo –era exactamente lo que le había pasado a él, pero no podía creérselo.

A lo mejor Law desconocía su secreto.

-¿Qué más da ahora el reloj? –lo que no entendía era porque este tenía una sonrisa tan divertida y ladeada, como si estuviera burlándose de él.

-Yo tengo uno igual –le mostró su muñeca, libre de prendas, comparándolos y llegando a la conclusión de que efectivamente eran iguales.

-Muy bonito. ¿Hemos venido a hablar de relojes o a follar? –Law fue directo, empezando a besar su cuello, y por muchas ganas que Kid tuviera de seguir con eso no podía dejar de pensar en los relojes.

-No me jodas.

-No, pensaba que me ibas a joder tú a mí –de nuevo ese tono tan divertido que estaba empezando a desesperarle.

-Law, en serio, no me jodas.

De golpe tuvo todo sentido.

Cuando entraron en el ascensor, la corbata de Law estaba perfectamente hecha. Por mucha práctica que tuviera dudaba que alguien tuviera tanta habilidad como para rehacerla tan rápido.

Cuando le pidió que cambiaran los platos, juraría haber visto un brillo de diversión, y agradecimiento, en su mirada. Como si se hubiera visto venir el desastre, cuando supuestamente eso había quedado borrado de la vida de todos los presentes en el restaurante esa noche.

En general, Law parecía haberse estado divirtiendo durante toda la cita, y no por su cuenta. Se había estado riendo de él.

-¿Lo sabes? –gruñó finalmente, buscando su mirada.

-¿El qué? –hubo una pausa en la que la sonrisa del moreno solo aumentó.- ¿Qué debería saber? ¿Que te he estado vacilando toda la noche? ¿Que sé perfectamente tu secreto del reloj? ¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que el único que ha estado moviendo el tiempo realmente era yo? Puede que sí que sepa algo.

Sería posible.

Kid cogió sus manos, apretándolas contra la cama mientras se quedaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos, dedicándole una mirada amenazante y cada vez más enfadada.

-No me hace ni pizca de gracia que se rían de mí, por muy bueno que estés, no te salvas –apretó el agarre, aunque la estúpida y ladeada sonrisa de Law no se iba de su rostro.

-¿Qué más da todo eso ahora? Ya sé que cogiste las flores del vestíbulo, que no tenías restaurante, y que me escupiste la cena a la cara. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no has conseguido lo que querías? –hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mostrándoselo.

Era cierto, el objetivo de la cita era poder echar un polvo con el doctor, y si alguien tenía la culpa de que eso no estuviera pasando ya era él mismo.

No tardó en volver a atacar su cuello con mordidas y besos agresivos, soltando el agarre de sus manos para bajar una mano a su más que notable erección por encima de la última prenda que le quedaba al moreno.

Law entreabrió los labios a la vez que dejaba escapar un gemido, sin tardar en quitarle los pantalones a Kid, quien gruñó contra su oído mientras los empujaba para apartarlos de la cama.

-Parece que alguien necesita atención… -susurró el pelirrojo sin ocultar una sonrisa ladeada y orgullosa por ser él quien le tenía de esa forma.

-Estoy como tú, no sé a qué viene esa sonrisita –Law alzó una ceja, sin tardar en estrellar sus labios en un beso mucho más apasionado de lo que Kid lo esperaba.

Las manos del pelirrojo recorrieron los costados de Law hasta terminar enredando los dedos en sus bóxers, quitándoselos de un solo tirón antes de lanzarlos fuera de la cama, volviendo a tirar algo de la estantería, aunque ninguno de los dos lo escuchó esta vez. Estaban demasiado ocupados en los candentes besos que no dejaban de darse. Law no tardó en quitarle la misma y última prenda a Kid antes de rodear su espalda con ambos brazos para acercarle más a su cuerpo.

Un alto y fuerte gemido se escapó por los labios de ambos cuando sus miembros se rozaron directamente.

Kid sujetó la cintura de Law con ambas manos antes de girar y dejar que se sentara encima suyo, teniendo este que acomodar las piernas a sus lados. El pelirrojo se estiró para buscar en el cajón el bote de lubricante, aunque por las prisas y el ansia cuando los segundos pasaban y no lo encontraba terminó tirando el cajón al suelo, armando bastante jaleo. De esta forma encontró el bote junto al resto de cosas.

A Law le recorrió un escalofrío y una sonrisa de puro placer apareció en su rostro al ver la agresividad con la que actuaba Kid. Para qué engañarse, estaba deseando que fuera igual una vez dentro de él.

-Joder –gruñó Kid una vez abrió el bote, no tenía ganas de esperar un segundo más.

Cogió gran cantidad con una mano, y fue a ponerla en su miembro cuando Law le paró, sosteniendo su muñeca.

-¿Y el preservativo?

-No quiero usarlo –a esas alturas el ansia era demasiado grande, y era obvio con solo escuchar ambas respiraciones alteradas, las cuales se escuchaban en el silencio del cuarto.

-Tú no, pero, ¿y yo?

-Law, deja de tocarme los cojones –se soltó del agarre que el moreno mantenía en su mano y cogió su propio miembro, recorriendo su longitud varias veces para esparcir el lubricante. Soltó un jadeo, sintiendo algo de alivio por estas caricias, aunque no era suficiente.

Al ver la expresión que seguía teniendo el doctor, que seguro que no dejaba de pensar en la de problemas que traería su decisión, añadió.

-Estoy seguro de que estás deseando que lo hagamos así, y sentir como me corro dentro de ti.

Law apoyó ambas manos en su pecho para echarse hacia delante y poder buscar su mirada. Era consciente de que era una elección irresponsable, y más para alguien tan escrupuloso y previsor como él, pero decidió dejarse llevar y confiar por una vez en su vida. Levantó un poco la cadera, relamiéndose los labios mientras le respondía con la mirada.

Kid sonrió de lado al entender su respuesta.

Volvió a llevar ambas manos a su cintura, obligándole a incorporarse, y tras acomodar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Law le hizo bajar, metiéndolo entero en su interior, haciendo que soltara un sonoro gemido, y Kid dejara escapar un jadeo bastante profundo.

Permanecieron de esa forma unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo apretó las manos en la tostada piel del contrario, ayudándole a moverse encima suyo. Law subía todo lo que podía, haciendo que casi saliera de su interior para dejarse caer sobre su miembro, repitiendo esto con mayor rapidez y fuerza cada vez.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa ante la imagen que tenía del doctor, mejor de la que había estado imaginando esos días. Al final podrían haberse saltado la tontería de la cita, si ambos sabían que iban a acabar así. Porque con solo ver la cara de Law, estaba claro que desde el primer momento era consciente de que eso iba a pasar.

Los labios del moreno se entreabrían cada vez que tenía por completo el miembro del pelirrojo en su interior, dejando escapar todo tipo de gemidos y sonidos realmente excitantes, los cuales Kid estaba disfrutando. Pero este no se quedaba atrás, y aunque la mayoría fueran jadeos graves y gruñidos, cuanto más avanzaban más gemidos iban colándose entre esos sonidos.

-Mmghh… -gimió Law echándose hacia delante para buscar sus labios, estrellándolos en un beso necesitado.

Cuando volvió a incorporarse Kid envolvió su miembro con una mano, manteniendo la otra en su cintura para ayudarle con los movimientos, los cuales eran cada vez más agresivos, pues al ver lo bien que los recibía, el pelirrojo no paraba de mover la cadera contra la del doctor con fuerza y dureza, demostrándole cuanto llevaba necesitando eso.

Recorrió toda su longitud con la mano, rozando el pulgar en la punta, volviendo a sacarle un gemido más alto a Law, quien se acomodó mejor al sentir sus piernas temblar.

Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Kid, por lo que de nuevo sujetó su cintura con ambas manos, impidiendo que se moviera por su cuenta, dejándole a merced de lo que él decidiera. Comenzó a darle caderazos firmes y precisos, obligándole a permanecerse quieto y a recibirlos, y por lo que estaba escuchando, Law no tenía ninguna queja.

-¿Más fuerte? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder borrar la sonrisa ladeada al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas del moreno, seguramente por el calor.

-Ahh…. Mhhg… -fue todo lo que Law pudo decir, más al abrir los ojos de nuevo y encontrarse con esa expresión tan pervertida y sexy que le regalaba Kid.

-Me tomaré eso como un sí.

Dicho esto clavó las uñas en su piel, volviendo a moverse con brusquedad, algo nada sorprendente ni complicado en alguien como Kid. Por la nueva expresión que le regaló el moreno, supo que había alcanzado su próstata, por lo que siguió haciendo los movimientos constantes, sintiendo que cada vez le quedaba menos.

Esta vez no pudo evitar un gemido bastante alto al llegar, no tanto como los del moreno que se removía de placer a cada movimiento, corriéndose en su interior.

A pesar de seguir sujetándole con fuerza, movió las manos a su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza mientras miraba la expresión que tenía Law, más sonrojado por momentos por el calor que empezaba a hacer en el cuarto, sin parar de gemir tanto que los vecinos terminarían preguntándose si se estaba cometiendo un asesinato.

Law echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que llegaba al orgasmo, corriéndose en su propio torso, aunque Kid fue rápido en cuanto sintió como se iba hacia atrás. Subiendo ambas manos a su espalda sostuvo su peso, aunque le impidió recostarse encima suyo. Había algo que quería ver.

Volviendo a llevar las manos a su cintura, Kid le obligó a incorporarse, saliendo de su interior. Mordió su labio inferior cuando observó un par de hilos del líquido blanquecino empezar a chorrear por el interior de sus piernas.

Satisfecho con esa imagen, dejó que Law se recostara encima suyo, notando las respiraciones de ambos aun alteradas y muy descoordinadas.

-Oye, Trafalgar.

-¿Mmh? –preguntó este levantando la mirada una vez estuvo más recuperado, al menos ya podía hablar.

-¿Vamos a tener una cita cada vez que quiera follarte?

Law soltó una ligera risa divertida e inquietante para el pelirrojo, quien quería una respuesta.

-No, lo de la cita siquiera era algo importante.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¿He estado haciendo el imbécil toda la noche para algo que te daba igual? –Law soltó una nueva risa algo más burlona que la anterior.

-Quería ver cuántas eran las ganas de acostarte conmigo.

-Eso podrías habérmelo preguntado y nos habríamos ahorrado la escenita.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en el cuarto, y ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Law se recostó a su lado.

-Me dirás que no ha sido divertido –reconoció Law, humedeciéndose los labios.

-Lo que sea, la próxima vez no pienso usar el reloj para arreglar nada. Si te escupo la cena te jodes.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?

Law alzó una ceja de forma insinuante, antes de que Kid se tirara encima suyo, volviendo a besarle con ganas, respondiéndolo todo con eso.


End file.
